pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 March 2016
07:06 hi 07:50 This is the first wiki i've ever joined 07:50 Cool 07:51 remember ScribbleMasterer? 07:51 his right there 07:51 *i mean here 07:51 okeh 07:52 So 07:52 what do you think? 07:53 Nice 07:53 It seems like a cool wiki 07:53 it is 07:53 i already got 6,000+ edits here 07:53 also 07:53 how do you put youtube videos? 07:54 do this but with these brackets [ ] 07:54 yt="codeatend" 07:54 [] 07:54 dont 07:54 watch it 07:54 it has mild swears 07:54 I said the code at the end 07:54 as in KmH_zmFI-dM 07:54 or something 07:55 https://youtu.be/pbBI1dmJX9c 07:55 yt="codeatend" 07:55 but with [ ] around it 07:55 yt="KmH_zmFI-dM" 07:55 oh 07:55 yt=pbBI1dmJX9c 07:55 yt="KmH_zmFI-dM" 07:56 it seems to not work 08:31 ded 08:31 (sadtroll) 08:35 don't move a muscle 08:38 phew 09:23 hey it glitched again :D 09:23 http://prntscr.com/acztbl 09:24 tomorrow is my birthday 09:25 cool 09:25 oh yeah 09:25 happy B-day 1 day advance since ill not be on 09:25 no one cares :| 09:25 said that just too quick 09:25 oops 09:25 dangit internet 09:25 why do you have to be so slow 09:25 also did you even see the birthday thread 09:25 nope 09:25 why 09:25 stop trying to get attention 09:26 it has a ton of "cool dude" and stuffs 09:26 plus 09:26 i'm not trying to get attention anymore 09:26 alright 09:27 can you tell me whos online? 09:27 because it glitched 09:27 i stopped 3 days ago 09:27 also 09:27 Natapat 09:27 and Orbacal 09:27 only 09:27 oh 09:27 so your not on? 09:27 your a ghost! 09:27 and Me 09:28 even though no one believes me that ZJ is one of my cousins and that I'm actually Left-Handed 09:28 oh yeah 09:28 ZJ is not one of your many, many cousins... 09:28 But he is linked to you through 6 people 09:28 so is notch 09:28 and JB 09:29 linked? 09:29 what do you mean? 09:30 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_degrees_of_separation 09:30 JB? 09:30 and who is he 09:32 justin beieber 09:33 (we add the extra e so we dont scare off people) 09:33 (including me) 09:34 is it because he's left-handed like me? 09:34 no 09:34 its because 09:34 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_degrees_of_separation 09:35 oh 09:35 but it is true though that He and I are Left-Handed 09:35 isn't that cool? 09:35 I'm Left-Handed 09:35 He's Left-Handed 09:35 You Right-Handed... :| Nvm 09:36 no 09:36 im ambidex 09:36 Wait wut? 09:36 OMG 09:36 well 09:36 for some things 09:36 like typing 09:36 sport 09:37 videyo games 09:38 but if your writing 09:38 what hand do you use? 09:39 I mostly use my Left Hand 09:39 i even have proof 09:39 but meh 09:39 I'm not going to show it 09:40 right 09:40 for writing 09:40 4 me 09:40 Left 09:41 is being a Lefty cool? 09:41 09:41 i mean 09:41 is being a righty cool? 09:41 cuz i haven't felt being one 09:41 due to the fact that i'm Left-Handed 09:41 uhh 09:41 left used to be treated horribly, even lefts being exicuted 09:42 in the 80's it was better for them 09:42 I say better lightly 09:42 but now its like a cool minority 09:42 so yea 09:42 lefties are cool 09:43 thx 09:43 yay! 09:43 proud to be one 09:44 but apparently ambidexes are cooler 09:44 read it on wikipedia page for cooler 09:44 well 09:44 oh no 09:44 not sure what page 09:44 but it said this 09:45 Also 09:45 dude 09:45 "sarcasm is used to usually agree with someone, in a jokey manner. (example: Lefties are cool!) 09:45 it is sometimes used with a kappa face, see kappa for more" 09:45 your Right handed 09:45 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ambidexterity 09:45 i think heres the page that we're looking 4 09:46 i mean 09:46 oh 09:46 so since u r an ambidex 09:46 U R KULER THAN ME :p 09:46 GOOD JOB! 09:46 09:47 no 09:47 it was sarcastic I think 09:47 oh 09:47 So your left hand? 09:47 i mean 09:47 right hand 09:48 just right hand? 09:49 i mean 09:49 nvm 09:49 oh 09:49 no 09:49 it was sarcastic that ambidexes are cool 09:50 oh 09:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhCwmDWjtXg 09:51 I knwo thtat videa 09:51 ho 10:03 haha 10:03 the old afk trick 10:03 gets everyone 2016 03 09